Punky's Dilemma
by Brave Woody
Summary: Harry et son meilleur ami Niall se retrouvent à travailler chez un fleuriste pour gagner de l'argent seuls en dehors des cours. Ce travail convient parfaitement à l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés, puisqu'il est fasciné par la beauté sous toutes ses formes. Et quand Louis entrera dans sa vie, et ne voudra pas en sortir, il sera comblé. AU - Larry Stylinson


**Bonjour tout le monde !** Voici donc le premier OS que je posterai sur ce nouveau compte, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Je l'ai déjà posté sur skyrock il y a quelque mois, mais je me suis dit que j'allais également le mettre ici :)

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, **bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Si j'étais une fleur ? T'es sérieux Harry ? »

« Oh allez... Je m'ennuie, » dit le jeune homme, une moue faussement boudeuse aux lèvres.

Niall leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête devant l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

« J'en sais rien... Une rose. »

« Sérieusement ? » demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil. « Wow très imaginatif... M'enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'attendais à mieux venait d'un mec dont la couleur préférée est le bleu... »

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le blond. « Le bleu est une très jolie couleur ! Tout le monde aime le bleu ! »

« Justement, » soupira Harry en tournant sur place grâce à sa chaise. « C'est banal et ennuyant... Et puis le vert est plus beau, » termina-t-il en tirant la langue puérilement.

« Tu dis juste ça parce que tes yeux sont verts, » dit Niall en s'enlevant du mur contre lequel il était adossé afin de se placer derrière  
Harry, ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise pour la stopper.

« Niall... Tes yeux sont bleus. »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir... »

« Laisse tomber, » soupira l'autre garçon. « Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi une rose ? »

Un petit sourire malicieux éclot sur les lèvres du blond, mais Harry ne put pas le voir.

« Parce que si ta mère m'appelle le Petit Prince, je dois bien avoir ma rose. Et il n'y personne d'autre dans ma vie que je puisse aimer aussi passionnément à part toi petit Harry, » déclara-t-il dramatiquement tout en massant les épaules du brun.

Ce dernier gloussa.

« Je le dirai à Habby tout ça hein. »

L'irlandais fit semblant de pâlir en entendant le nom de sa petite-amie et retourna brusquement la chaise d'Harry pour lui faire face.

« Non, elle ne doit jamais l'apprendre, ou sinon elle mettra fin à notre amour ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça Roméo, laisse donc ta Juliette en paix et vas préparer la commande des Anderson, » s'exclama leur patronne en sortant de la réserve.

« Oui mdam ! »

« Hey, pourquoi c'est moi Juliette, » s'offusqua faussement Harry.

Un silence accueillit sa remarque et il croisa les bras devant le visage de Lou.

« Je vais aller me plaindre pour harcèlement homophobe, » menaça-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux.

Il entendit Niall éclater de rire et se retint lui-même tant la joie de son ami était contagieuse.

« C'est ça Styles, en attendant attache tes cheveux et fais ton job bon sang. »

« Je suis à la caisse, » fit-il remarquer. « Alors à moins que quelqu'un ne veuille acheter un bouquet de roses... » Il se mordilla la lèvre en entendant à nouveau Niall s'esclaffer. « Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. »

« Je m'incline Styles. Bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille réceptionner une cargaison. Soyez sages les enfants, » dit la jeune femme en sortant du magasin.

Harry soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière afin de les attacher en un chignon haut, puis il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier s'il avait des messages. Ça n'était pas le cas. Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment que la petite sonnette au dessus de la porte sonna, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Il pouvait donc commencer son petit jeu préféré.

Voyez-vous, Harry était un adolescent normal. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il se voyait. Il avait des amis, pas énormément mais juste assez pour qu'il se sente apprécié et suffisamment entouré. Sa famille était géniale et il s'entendait parfaitement bien avec eux.  
Il se sentait bien dans sa peau (sans être prétentieux, il savait qu'il était beau avec ses longues boucles brunes, son visage d'ange, et ses grands yeux verts.) et faisait assez d'exercices pour être bien dans son corps. Même si sa vie amoureuse était désertique depuis que son dernier petit-copain, Nick, était parti à l'université, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'y remédier immédiatement, et profitait simplement de la vie.

Mais malgré tout cela, il y avait une chose qui le rendait différent des autres, et Harry le savait. L'art, ou la beauté sous toutes ses formes. Que cela soit en peinture, en sculpture, en littérature, en musique, ou même dans la vie elle-même, il était fasciné. C'était sans doute pour cela que l'une de ses nombreuses passions en dehors du chant et de la pâtisserie était la photographie. Il savait que chaque personne avait sa propre conception de la beauté. Que la personnalité, les goûts, et l'histoire, en faisaient des êtres à part entière au même titre que le reste. Là où certains ne verraient qu'une balançoire vide un soir de décembre, d'autres songeraient à l'époque où eux-mêmes avaient été sur cette même balançoire, et la puissance de l'instant les aveuglerait de sa beauté.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'Harry adorait observer les gens. Il essayait toujours d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait leur vie. Est-ce qu'ils préféraient le thé ou bien le café ? Le bleu ou le vert ? Quelle chanson leur trottait dans la tête ? Toutes ces questions, Harry aimait bien y répondre tout seul à l'aide de son imagination. Et si par la suite il avait la chance d'apprendre à réellement connaître ces personnes, et bien il s'amusait à comparer ce qu'il avait autrefois pensé à ce qu'il savait maintenant.

Le garçon qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il portait un vieux jogging gris qui semblait étonnement serré au niveau des cuisses, un sweat-shirt à capuche d'un violet très apaisant, un bonnet noir en laine, et de simples vans blanches. Il avait l'air très petit avec sa silhouette mince et ses épaules étroites. Une barbe de trois jours assombrissait la moitié de son visage et lui donnait un air fatigué. De là où il était, Harry pouvait voir que son nez était court et légèrement retroussé, et que ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient châtains.

Harry le laissa un petit moment en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun client n'aimait quand on le harcelait de questions alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. Pourtant, à en juger par les yeux du garçon qui étaient très mobiles et à sa façon de se tenir, il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'être conseillé.

« Excusez-moi, » demanda-t-il finalement. « Est-ce que je pourrais vous aider ? »

Non définitivement pas. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à vouvoyer des clients qui semblaient aussi jeunes que lui. Heureusement, ça n'était qu'un job de vacances. Il devrait d'ailleurs penser à remercier Niall sur ce coup.

« Hum... Oui, s'il vous-plaît, » répondit le garçon avec un accent assez prononcé.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de derrière le comptoir afin de s'approcher de son client. Ce fut en se tenant en face de lui qu'il remarqua qu'il était effectivement assez petit, et qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, encadrés par de longs cils clairs.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire poli et sortit ses mains de la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère, et j'aimerais beaucoup lui offrir un arrangement florales, mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi prendre. »

Oh... En général, c'était plutôt Lou ou Niall qui s'occupaient de ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas un expert en fleurs. Il hésita un moment, puis son client sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se mit de profil afin de se moucher. Le pauvre, pensa Harry. Il avait sans doute dû attraper le virus qui circulait depuis le début de l'hiver, et pourtant il était sorti un samedi matin pour acheter des fleurs à sa mère. C'était tellement adorable, surtout qu'il ressemblait assez à un enfant à cause de la façon dont il était habillé.

« Je vais voir ce que j'ai dans la réserve, je reviens dans un petit moment, » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique avant de brusquement s'arrêter. « Oh, est-ce que vous connaissez ses fleures préférées ? »

Son client fronça les sourcils, ayant l'air gêné. Harry s'en voulut de l'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

« Sa couleur préférée ? »

« Hum, le rouge et le violet. »

Harry le remercia et lui offrit un sourire avant d'aller retrouver Niall.

« Mec, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main s'il te plaît, c'est pour un client. Sa mère a son anniversaire bientôt et il aimerait quelque chose pour l'occasion. Tu sais si on a des arrangements floraux violets ou rouges ? »

Le blond posa les fleurs dont il était en train de couper le bout des tiges et hocha la tête.

« Ouais attends, je vais lui montrer. »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Harry en attrapant le poignet de son ami afin qu'il s'arrête. « C'est bon, je peux le faire moi-même, montre moi juste ce qu'on a et j'aviserai. »

Niall fronça les sourcils et darda le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres, prenant son expression suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il est mignon c'est ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'étouffa Harry. « Enfin oui, mais c'est pas la question. J'en ai juste marre de devoir t'appeler à la rescousse quand ce genre de choses arrive. Je travaille ici aussi, je ne suis pas seulement bon qu'à être à la caisse, il serait temps que je me débrouille un peu. »

L'irlandais se mordillait la lèvre supérieure pour contenir son sourire, il pouvait le voir.

« Bon t'arrête de te foutre de moi et tu m'aides s'il te plaît ? »

« D'accord, » rigola Niall.

Il prit Harry par le bras et le guida vers l'étalage où se trouvaient les arrangements floraux.

« Ce qu'on a de meilleur dans les tons violet et rouge, » dit-il en montrant deux vases.

Le brun lui sourit et se débrouilla pour les faire tenir dans ses bras.

« Okay, merci. »

Quand il revint à l'avant de la boutique, son client se tenait toujours à la même place que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Harry dut admettre en son fort intérieur que Niall avait raison, il le trouvait très mignon.

« Voilà, » annonça-t-il en posant les deux vases sur le comptoir. Il sortit les deux petites étiquettes sur le côté et expliqua la nature des fleurs devant eux. « Dans le premier, nous avons des roses lavandes, des œillets verts, des baies de millepertuis verts, des chrysanthèmes de bouton vert et quelques verts luxuriants. Le deuxième est composé de roses pêche, de mini-œillets, de lys calla miniatures et de tiges de bruyère. »

Quand il releva les yeux pour jauger la réaction de son client, il le vit se pincer les lèvres nerveusement.

« Vous n'avez pas compris un mot de ce que j'ai dit pas vrai ? »

Sa déclaration déclencha quelque chose de magnifique. Le visage de son interlocuteur se relâcha alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Des fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues, et ses yeux se plissèrent juste assez pour former des petites rides à leurs coins. Harry avait conscience que la façon dont il devait le fixer n'était absolument pas discrète, mais il était tout simplement sans voix face au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé ! » s'exclama son client lorsqu'il eut repris son calme. Harry sentit son ventre se serrer devant le sourire chaleureux qu'il reçut de sa part.

« Ce n'est pas grave... Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que je disais non plus, » confia-t-il en se laissant aller à un petit rire.

Son client le suivit et rigola aussi, ses yeux bleus brillant de joie.

« Honnêtement, je te – vous, désolé, je vous conseillerais de prendre le deuxième bouquet. Le rouge, il est nettement moins cher que l'autre et tout aussi joli. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu dois être à peine plus jeune que moi. Je m'appelle Louis, » dit-il en tendant sa main.

Harry la serra dans la sienne et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de sourire. Les mains de Louis étaient aussi petites et fines que celles de sa sœur.

« Harry, » dit-il simplement.

Louis lui lança un drôle de regard et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, ce qu'il fit tout de suite après l'avoir remarqué. Il toussa et essaya subtilement de deviner si le châtain était bien en train de rougir sous sa barbe, ou bien s'il imaginait des choses.

« Okay, je vais te donner un papier à remplir pour la livraison, et après tu pourras partir, on se chargera du reste.

« Merci, » dit Louis alors qu'il se balançait sur ses jambes. « Tu aurais un stylo ? »

« Oh oui, merde, désolé... Je te le donne tout de suite. »

Harry se retourna et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour se saisir de quoi écrire, essayant de faire disparaître son léger rougissement durant ce laps de temps. Quand il se retourna, le visage de Louis était définitivement rouge, et son regard remonta rapidement afin de rencontrer le sien. Est-ce que... Il venait de le mater non ?

« Tiens. »

Le châtain prit une grande inspiration avant de jurer silencieusement et de porter son mouchoir à son nez, puis il attrapa le stylo et se dépêcha de remplir la feuille. Harry reprit sa place derrière le comptoir en attendant, profitant des derniers instants où il pourrait observer le charme naturel de Louis. Il cligna des yeux quand une feuille fut secouée devant son visage avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le châtain avait terminé et essayait d'attirer son attention. Super... Décidément, ça n'était pas son jour.

« Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. »

« Pas de problème, » répondit simplement Louis en remettant ses mains dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt. « Donc, heu...

Merci beaucoup, c'était, enfin je suis sûr qu'elle va aimer alors je... Merci. »

« De rien, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, essayant de faire en sorte que Louis arrête de fixer le sol. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un court instant, et il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. L'autre garçon fut celui qui brisa le contact visuel le premier.

« Au revoir Harry. »

« Au revoir Louis, et soigne-toi bien, » ajouta-t-il alors que la main du jeune homme venait de se refermer sur la poignée de la porte.

Ce dernier eut l'air perdu un instant, puis il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et sortit du magasin, et par la même occasion de la vie d'Harry. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait

* * *

« Je suis désolé, mais même si je les adore, les Beatles ne battront jamais Queen. Paul Mccartney ne vaut pas Freedie Mercury. »

Harry était en train de parler avec animation à Mary, une jeune fille d'environ son âge qui était une habituée de la boutique. Au début, il avait imaginé que c'était parce que quelqu'un de son entourage était à l'hôpital qu'elle venait acheter des fleurs chaque semaine. La vérité était malheureusement beaucoup plus triste. Son chien était mort après un douloureux cancer de la rate, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Étant fille unique, ses parents lui avaient acheté Fluffy quand elle était encore enfant. Elle avait grandi avec ce chien. Harry n'osait même pas imaginé à quel point cela devait être douloureux de perdre son fidèle compagnon de cette façon.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, tu es celui qui préfère John Lennon à Paul Mcartney, » dit la jeune fille en soupirant.

« Je dis juste que je préfère ses textes, » dit Harry en secouant la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne s'entendraient jamais sur ce point.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et referma sa veste, s'apprêtant à partir, quand le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre. Elle et Harry relevèrent la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer, et le bouclé faillit tomber de sa chaise qu'il faisait tenir en équilibre sur ses deux pieds.  
C'était Louis. Enfin du moins, il pensait que c'était lui. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant l'entrée portait le même bonnet et les mêmes vans blanches, mais il était aussi habillé d'un slim noir et d'un manteau gris très stylisé. Et surtout, il était rasé.

« Hey, » dit-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il remettait ses mains dans ses poches. Oui, c'était définitivement Louis.

« Salut Louis, je ne pensais pas te revoir... Pas aussi vite en tout cas, » rajouta Harry.

« Ma mère a adoré les fleurs, » dit Louis avec un petit sourire timide.

« Oh... Je suis content. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, ou bien est-ce que tu es juste venu pour me dire ça. »

Les pommettes du châtain se colorèrent légèrement de rouge et il toussa. C'est le moment que Mary choisit pour partir. Elle salua les deux garçons et sortit du magasin avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Harry était sûr qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas avec ça la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

« Non, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, » dit Louis en se rapprochant jusqu'à se tenir à la place que la jeune fille occupait précédemment. « La mère de mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital et j'aimerais bien lui offrir des fleurs quand j'irai la voir tout à l'heure. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent et il eut l'impression que quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber dans son estomac.

« Je suis désolé, j'espère qu'elle va bien. »

« Oh oui, » le rassura l'autre garçon en voyant son inquiétude. « Elle a juste failli s'étouffer avec une noisette, mais elle va bien maintenant. »

« Wow, okay. » Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours je sais, » dit Louis en riant.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel ils s'observèrent tous les deux en essayant d'être discrets, et échouant misérablement. Puis Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique.

« Je vais te faire ton bouquet moi-même. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Les yeux bleus de Louis rencontrèrent les siens, et il sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine face à l'intensité de son regard.

« Oui, » répondit-il. Le mot résonna dans la pièce comme si son sens était beaucoup plus grand.

« Okay. »

Harry prit son temps pour former le bouquet qu'il allait lui donner. Il prit soin de choisir des fleurs qui allaient bien ensemble, et qu'il avait déjà vu au moins une fois quelque part même s'il n'était pas capable de toutes les nommer. Niall le regarda faire avec un regard étrange, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'avant de la boutique, il trouva Louis dans un drôle d'état. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, et il tenait un mouchoir devant son nez. Harry craint immédiatement le pire.

« Oh mon dieu est-ce que ça va ? C'est la mère de ton ami ? »

« Non c'est juste... Laisse tomber, c'est rien tout va bien. Je viens juste de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle c'est tout. »

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Harry était doué, c'était à lire les gens. Et bizarrement, même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Louis, voir même pas du tout... Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de lui mentir, ce qui était stupide, pour quelle raison le ferait-il ?

« Combien je te dois ? »

« 15 £ »

Il sortit son porte monnaie et lui tendit un billet avant d'observer ce qui était autour de lui, attendant qu'Harry finisse de l'encaisser. Il pencha soudain la tête légèrement sur le côté, fixant quelque chose sur le mur derrière lui. Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas trouver ça adorable, mais échoua.

« Ce cadre n'était pas là la dernière fois, si ? »

Le brun se tourna pour voir de quoi Louis parlait, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du cadeau qu'il avait offert à Lou pour ses trente-deux ans.

« Effectivement tu as l'œil, » répondit-il en souriant. « C'était l'anniversaire de notre patronne hier, et comme nous sommes en bon termes, j'ai décidé de lui faire un collage de quelques photos que j'avais pu faire et de lui offrir. »

Une lueur de surprise s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur, ainsi que de la curiosité et une dose d'admiration.

« Wow... Tu es donc photographe en plus d'être fleuriste ? »

Harry éclata de rire sous l'incompréhension du châtain qui se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Désolé, c'est juste que je ne suis pas fleuriste, enfin plus ou moins. Je suis toujours à la fac, et j'étudie effectivement la photographie. Si je travaille ici c'est pour gagner un peu d'argent par moi-même. Je n'ai commencé que le mois dernier. »

Les pommettes de Louis rosirent légèrement lorsqu'il comprit son erreur et il toussa.

« Okay... Je ne pensais pas vraiment ça en te voyant, je veux dire...euh. Je te croyais un peu plus vieux à vrai dire. »

« Pourquoi, tu as quel âge toi ? »

« J'ai vingt et un ans. »

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Ça va je m'attendais à pire, trois ans de différence c'est pas grand-chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie sinon ? »

« Je suis l'assistant d'un professeur de théâtre à la Rose Bruford College , » déclara le châtain avec un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Wow, est-ce que je dois t'appeler _Monsieur_ , » blagua Harry avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être interprété d'une toute autre façon.

Louis devait lui aussi avoir pensé la même chose que lui, car il rougit brusquement et fixa le sol du regard.

« Hum, voilà tes fleurs, » finit par dire le bouclé en lui tendant le bouquet.

Le châtain releva la tête et l'attrapa avec sa main droite, rencontrant brièvement le regard d'Harry avant de jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil au cadre contenant les photos.

« En tout cas c'est vraiment très beau Harry. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en photographie, et je suis sûr que tout ça doit signifier quelque chose pour toi que je ne dois sûrement pas voir... Mais c'est magnifique. Tu es très talentueux. »

L'adolescent eut l'impression que tout son visage prenait feu alors qu'une étrange sensation de chaleur envahissait son ventre. Il avait terriblement envie de sourire comme un idiot, et de dire à Louis que c'était lui qu'il trouvait magnifique, mais il se retint.

« Merci, » dit-il simplement. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter. « En général je ne fais pas dans les modèles, mais est-ce que tu accepterais que je te prenne en photo un jour ? Je trouve que tu es... Enfin, tu ferais un excellent modèle, » balbutia-t-il.

Louis lui offrit encore l'un de ses sourires qui illuminaient tout son visage, puis il se lécha les lèvres en rougissant légèrement.

« On verra Harry, peut-être... Merci pour les fleurs. »

Et sur ce, il partit.

Le brun fixa la porte de la boutique un long moment après son départ, comme hypnotisé, puis un claquement de doigts le ramena dans le monde réel. Il se tourna sur son siège et découvrit Niall qui l'observait les bras croisés, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Tais-toi ! » dit-il en le menaçant avec son stylo.

« Je n'ai rien dit, » rit l'irlandais en levant ses mains en l'air pour illustrer son innocence.

Harry grogna.

« Je t'entends penser, c'est pareil. Et nom de dieu Niall, arrête de me sourire comme ça tu me fais vraiment flipper ! »

« Hazza est amoureux, Hazza est amoureux, Hazza est am– »

« NIALL ! »

* * *

Le magasin était en furie depuis son ouverture. Harry se dit pour la dixième fois au moins qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, étant donné que c'était la Saint Valentin, mais il avait été assez distrait ces temps-ci pour faire attention à la date. Niall et lui n'arrêtaient pas d'enchaîner les allées et venues vers l'arrière de la boutique afin de garder les clients satisfaits. C'était éprouvant, mais ils adoraient l'adrénaline que cela leur procurait. Harry était en train de finir d'encaisser un vieil homme quand la petite clochette au dessus de la porte sonna à nouveau.

« Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, » dit-il en donnant un léger coup de coude à Niall.

Le blond rigola avant de voir qui venait d'entrer et d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Je m'occupe du reste des clients et je te laisse avec ton prince charmant, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh salut, Louis. »

Le jeune homme se tenait effectivement devant lui, mais il n'était seul. À sa gauche se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux bruns et à la barbe plus épaisse que celle de Louis. Il avait un regard doux et un teint étrangement bronzé en vue de la saison. À sa droite se tenait un autre garçon aux cheveux mi-longs noirs, et aux yeux très sombres. Il avait un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et son regard ne quittait pas Niall qui était en train de sourire poliment à une cliente.

Harry remarqua alors qu'ils avaient tous de nombreux tatouages sur les bras, et se fustigea mentalement de ne pas l'avoir vu chez Louis plus tôt. Pour sa défense, il n'avait jamais vraiment porté de pull aussi large, ni remonté ses manches afin que ses avant-bras soient visibles. L'encre sur sa peau faisait de drôles de choses chez lui. Il avait envie de repasser sur les dessins avec son pouce, et même d'écarter les vêtements inutiles afin de voir quelles autres parties de son corps en étaient recouvertes. Peut-être même les retracer avec sa langue...

Le brun secoua brusquement la tête, sortant de la rêverie hautement inappropriée dans laquelle il venait de se perdre, et toussa, sentant sa gorge étrangement serrée.

« Salut, » dit-il finalement. « Tu nous as ramené des clients, c'est gentil. »

Louis se mordilla la lèvre, mais fut coupé par son ami avant de pouvoir parler.

« Non en fait on s'est incrusté puisque Loulou ne voulait pas nous dire pourquoi il souriait comme un idiot à longueur de journée. »

« Zayn ! »

« Quoi ? Mec c'est vrai, tu t'es même mis à chanter des Disneys... Demande à Liam. »

Le châtain leur fit un regard outré et se tourna vers le dénommé Liam, attendant qu'il démente ce que le fameux Zayn venait de dire.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai Lewis... »

Louis rougit et se rua sur le noiraud pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Okay, okay, je serais sage, » entendit Harry de sa part.

« Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? On est un peu chargé comme vous pouvez le voir aujourd'hui. »

« Et bien si tu pouvais me donner le numéro du petit blondinet je dois dire que – »

« Zayn, ferme-là je t'en prie, » dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mon ami Liam voudrait offrir des roses à sa copine alors je lui ai conseillé de venir ici. »

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Liam.

« Des idées particulières ? »

« Un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches ça serait possible ? »

« Bien sûr, » rit le brun. « Il y'en a à gauche vers l'entrée. »

Liam lui fit un petit sourire de gratitude et attrapa Zayn par le bras, le laissant lui et Louis enfin seuls. Le châtain lui sourit et se rapprocha du comptoir. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et cligna doucement des yeux à la manière d'un chat.  
Harry se retrouva alors à nouveau piégé dans son regard clair et ses longs cils noirs.

« Je suis absolument désolé pour le comportement de Zayn. Il est... spécial. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Niall aime bien m'embêter aussi. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à se venger, car il vient de prendre tous les clients pendant que je m'occupe de toi, enfin de ton ami je veux dire, parce que c'est lui mon client, t'es juste... Bon okay on peut oublier ça s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il embarrassé.

Louis éclata alors de rire, et il ne put qu'observer sa beauté naturelle encore une fois. Il devait vraiment le prendre en photo un jour !  
Le jeune homme finit par se calmer et il se lécha les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, en fait je voulais – » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car ses amis revinrent vers eux, et Zayn lui tapa violemment les fesses.

« ZAYN ! Bordel ça va pas la tête ? »

« Rhooo ça va, c'était pour déconner, » bouda l'autre garçon.

Liam offrit à Harry un regard d'excuse et sortit son porte monnaie pour payer les fleurs. Le brun l'encaissa tout en se retenant de rire face à la scène dont il avait été témoin, mais c'était dur. Surtout qu'il pouvait voir Zayn aller parler à Niall du coin de l'œil, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la drague lourde dont son ami devait être victime.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Liam.

« Ce fut un plaisir ! J'espère que vous reviendrez nous voir, peut-être quand il y aura un peu moins de monde. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, » dit Zayn qui était revenu entre temps – Louis était allé le chercher comme l'aurait fait une mère avec un enfant désobéissant mais pas besoin de le préciser – et observait toujours Niall. « Je sens qu'on reviendra souvent. »

Louis se frappa le font et marmonna un « lâchera jamais l'affaire putain, me fait honte » avant de lever à nouveau la tête vers Harry, et de croiser son regard avec le sien. Le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'être envahi par un frisson.

« Au revoir Harry, merci pour tout, et à la prochaine, » finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

UN CLIN D'ŒIL ! Mon dieu mais achevez le ! Louis, aka le client très mignon qui avait décidé de s'immiscer dans les pensées d'Harry H24, venait de lui faire un clin d'œil ! Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Putain mec tu dois l'avoir grave dans la peau pour venir ici aussi souvent malgré ton allergie, » entendit-il Zayn dire lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

« Moins fort ! » cria Louis. « Et je prends mes médicaments, merci bien. »

« T'as intérêt Loulou, on te veut en bonne santé ! »

« Liam... Le fait que Zayn ait voulu te baiser durant notre adolescence ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous comportez comme mes parents. »

« Je suis indigné ! »

« Vos gueules, à tous les deux, » conclut Louis en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Harry resta figé quelques secondes, son cerveau traitant les informations qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il fut rappelé à l'ordre par Niall qui lui demanda de l'aide. Louis était quoi, allergique au pollen ? Aux fleurs ? Et il continuait de revenir ici... Wow, c'était la chose la plus stupidement mignonne que quelqu'un n'ait jamais faite pour lui. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, mais il avait tort.

Quand il sortit enfin de la boutique plus tard dans la journée, se sentant vidé de toute son énergie et abattu en découvrant que le soleil s'était déjà couché. Ce fut pour découvrir une simple rose rouge coincée sous l'essuie glace de sa voiture. Il regarda autour de lui, trouvant la rue vide, puis avança, le cœur battant. Il prit la fleur entre ses mains, faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer et à ne pas se blesser avec les épines, puis la porta à son nez.

Son parfum délicat emplit ses narines, et malgré le froid qui régnait en ce soir de février, il se sentit remplit d'une sensation de chaleur indescriptible. Il n'y avait pas de mot, rien du tout. Cela pouvait donc être n'importe qui. Mais Harry aimait bien se laisser penser que Louis avait piqué une fleur du bouquet de Liam, et avait décidé de la lui offrir. Il lâcha un petit soupir et tâcha d'arrêter de sourire comme un idiot, même si c'était très difficile.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, quand Louis entra dans le magasin, Harry n'était pas à la caisse, mais en train de composer un assortiment de fleurs pour le mariage de l'une des clientes de la boutique. Il était en train d'achever de former sa deuxième proposition qu'il soumettrait au couple plus tard dans la journée, quand Niall entra.

« Louis est là. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama le brun avec un grand sourire, ne faisait même pas attention à la coupure qu'il venait de se faire au pouce avec une épine.

« Ouais, mais mec, il vient de me demander de l'aide pour le genre de fleurs qu'on offre à un premier rendez-vous, » dit-il, sa bouche se tordant légèrement sur le côté.

Harry ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine, et un goût amer de remplir sa bouche. Il grimaça en sentant enfin son doigt le piquer, et soupira. Rien n'avait jamais été clair entre Louis et lui, mais il avait pensé qu'ils avaient vraiment été en train de flirter durant tout ce temps. Que voulait dire la rose si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? M'enfin... Il était vrai que ça faisant presque deux semaines que Louis n'était pas venu à la boutique. Il aurait très bien pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ça va Hazza ? » demanda son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le brun lui offrit un petit sourire pincé et secoua la tête.

« Ouais, je vais aller surveiller la caisse pendant que tu es ici okay ? »

« Ouais, merci. »

La beauté de Louis lui coupa momentanément le souffle lorsqu'il le vit enfin. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir serré au niveau des cuisses, d'un pull à grosse maille blanc qui paraissait légèrement trop grand pour lui, d'une paire de mocassins brun foncé, et d'un trench coat gris anthracite magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec attention, relevés avec ce qui devait être de la laque. Il pouvait sentir émaner de lui une odeur capiteuse de parfum, qu'il pensait reconnaître comme étant Guilty de Gucci. Mais c'était son sourire qui fit se tordre l'estomac d'Harry. Il était absolument lumineux.

« Salut, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Salut, » lui répondit Louis d'un ton enjoué. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça peut aller... Toi tu as l'air d'être aux anges en revanche. »

Le châtain rougit et regarda timidement le sol.

« Ouais, c'est un grand soir pour moi ce soir, et j'espère que tout se passera bien. »

« J'en suis certain Louis. »

Il y eut un silence qu'Harry trouva un tantinet pesant, et lui donna l'impression que son cœur devenait trop lourd dans sa poitrine.  
C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Louis. Heureusement, Niall choisit ce moment pour revenir et montrer à Louis sa proposition, et une jeune femme entra dans la boutique. Le brun la surveilla du coin de l'œil, attendant de voir si elle avait besoin d'aide, tout en écoutant distraitement ce que Louis et son meilleur ami étaient en train de dire.

« Les violettes sont parfaites pour révéler un amour caché, tout comme les bleuets qui évoquent la timidité de dévoiler ses sentiments. Le lilas blanc symbolise un amour naissant, qui s'éveille pour la personne à qui il est offert. »

« Wow, » murmura le châtain impressionné. « Je ne savais pas que les fleurs pouvaient vouloir dire autant de choses. C'est possible de faire un bouquet avec toutes celles que tu m'as dites ? »

« Bien sûr, attends deux minutes. Ça te fera 12 £. Harry tu peux l'encaisser s'il te plaît ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et repartit à l'arrière de la boutique, laissant les deux garçons à nouveau seul à seul. Heureusement pour lui, Harry dut d'abord s'occuper de sa cliente qui venait de choisir un assortiment de lys et de camélias. Niall était déjà revenu lorsqu'il dut encaisser Louis.

« Voilà ton bouquet, j'espère que ça ira pour toi mec. En tout cas, c'est pas pour me flatter, mais ces fleurs son magnifiques. Pas vrai Harry ? »

« Ouais... Tu as bien fait ton travail Nialler. »

« C'est vrai, elles te plaisent vraiment ? » demanda Louis.

Le brun se résolut enfin à relever les yeux pour croiser ceux d'un bleu magnifique du châtain, et dit d'un ton rempli de sous-entendu.

« Oui, elles sont très jolies. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Louis, peu importe ce que tu lui offriras, tu feras toujours parti du lot, donc ça sera forcément plaisant. »

Les joues de Louis se colorèrent de rose et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Merci beaucoup, ça compte énormément pour moi que tu penses cela. »

« Bon ! » coupa Niall. « On te souhaite bonne chance mec, tu nous raconteras ! »

Le châtain hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ça allait se finir comme ça. Rien que l'idée qu'il n'ait même pas pu essayé d'avoir une relation avec Louis avant qu'il ne soit pris lui faisait mal. Il était pathétique. Voilà qu'il souffrait de la perte de quelqu'un qui ne lui avait jamais véritablement appartenu. La silhouette de Louis disparut derrière la porte vitrée, ainsi que de la vie d'Harry.

* * *

Harry fredonna gentiment alors qu'il rangeait le désordre à l'arrière de la boutique. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres depuis que Niall était venu lui dire tout heureux qu'il avait commencé à neiger. Il avait beau avoir dix-huit ans, la neige avait toujours ce pouvoir magique si particulier qui savait l'émerveiller. Il avait hâte de sortir et d'aller prendre des photos de Londres recouverte de son voile blanc d'hiver. Cela allait sans doute être magnifique avec la lumière diffuse de cette fin de journée.

Naturellement, la nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il sortit de la boutique. Il salua Niall et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, sachant qu'il devrait rester un peu plus tard pour faire la fermeture. Il frissonna en sentant le froid mordant de février pénétrer ses vêtements malgré son long manteau noir, et glissa aussitôt ses mains dans ses poches afin de les garder au chaud.

Il tourna à gauche au coin de la rue, et s'arrêta net. Devant lui, sous la lueur d'un lampadaire, se tenait Louis. Le châtain sourit en le voyant, sortant de derrière son dos un bouquet de violettes, bleuets, et de lilas blancs, les mêmes fleurs qu'il lui avait vendues un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Hey, » dit-il, son accent si particulier faisant durer le mot.

Harry lui sourit, légèrement hésitant. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu attends souvent tout seul sous la neige, un bouquet de fleurs à la main ? »

Louis rougit, du moins il eut l'impression qu'il le fit, mais ça pouvait être dû à la température glaciale.

« Ça m'arrive... » Il y eut un silence, puis il secoua la tête. « Non en fait. C'est...C'est la première fois que je fais ça. »

Harry s'appuya contre le mur de briques derrière lui, admirant ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça au final, et qui pourtant avait sur envahir ses pensées ces derniers temps. Louis se racla la gorge et toussa avant de reprendre la parole, la détermination et la peur brillant dans son regard.

« Harry... Je sais qu'on se connait à peine, voir même pas du tout. Et ça va sans doute te paraître un peu présomptueux de ma part... Mais je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, et j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait être réciproque. » Il se mordilla la lèvre. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu me plais beaucoup, et j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais d'aller au restaurant avec moi ce soir ? »

Le vent se mit à souffler fort, secouant le chignon d'Harry et ébouriffant d'avantage les cheveux de Louis. Les flocons de neige recommencèrent à tomber doucement lorsque la bise se fut calmée. Éclairés par la lueur orangée des réverbères, la scène avait l'air réellement magique, presque poétique même.

« Je suis le premier rendez-vous pas vrai ? » demanda le brun en se mordillant la lèvre pour retenir son sourire. « J'en conclus que Niall était dans le coup aussi. » Il rigola et se décolla du mur. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Louis baissa les yeux sur le sol.

« Oui, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop, je voulais – » Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Harry se tenait juste assez près pour envahir son espace personnel, et ce fut à ce moment précis que Louis se rendit compte d'à quel point il était grand, et magnifique.

Malgré le peu de luminosité les entourant, il était toujours capable d'admirer toutes les nuances de vert qui composaient ses iris, et c'était absolument à couper le souffle. Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque une main décorée de bagues attrapa son avant bras afin de le tirer d'un mouvement brusque vers l'avant.

Leurs torses entrèrent en collision en un bruit sourd, puis Louis ferma lentement les paupières, accueillant contre la sienne cette bouche qu'il avait convoitée depuis tellement longtemps. Le contact fut bref, mais suffisant pour qu'une décharge d'électricité parcoure l'échine des deux garçons. Le châtain lâcha un gémissement lorsque la langue d'Harry se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres, et il laissa tomber le bouquet de fleurs par terre, ses mains froides allant encadrer la mâchoire de l'autre homme, inclinant sa tête de façon à pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il se rendit compte de son geste.

« Merde, je suis désolé Harry, » dit-il en s'écartant de lui.

Il n'alla pas bien loin pourtant. Le bras qui s'était enroulé autour de sa taille le rapprocha à nouveau du brun, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« On s'en fiche, » dit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres tendrement.

Louis essayait de ne pas sourire, mais c'était dur, il se sentait tellement heureux. Ses mains finirent par retrouver leur place sur les joues d'Harry, puis elles terminèrent leur voyage dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'autour d'eux la neige continuait de tomber, le vent de souffler, et la Terre de tourner, ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Leur baiser devint tellement passionné que le chignon du brun finit par se défaire sous les doigts du châtain, et l'élastique tomba au sol, rejoignant le bouquet.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui se sépara de lui, mais Louis le retint.

« On s'en fiche, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ils recommencèrent alors à s'embrasser, ne tenant pas compte du froid et du fait qu'ils pourraient très bien le faire dans un endroit plus chaud. Ils avaient même oublié qu'ils étaient censés aller dîner, trop perdus l'un dans l'autre pour penser à autre chose qu'à s'embrasser, encore et encore. Ce fut quand ils reçurent quelque chose de beaucoup plus épais que des flocons de neige qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Niall dansait autour d'eux tout en leur lançant des pétales de fleurs, aidé de Liam et Zayn qui avaient visiblement aussi été dans le coup. Louis rougit fortement en voyant ses amis, et en entendant Harry éclater de rire.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda le brun.

« Je te jure que ça n'était pas prévu ! Niall devait juste faire en sorte que tu finisses plus tôt, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait prévu de faire ça ! Et puis comment t'as fait pour prévenir Zayn et Liam d'abord ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'irlandais.

« Zayn m'avait donné son numéro, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'était au cas où il changerait d'avis et décide de laisser tomber sa copine, mais je dois avouer que ça c'est assez amusant ! »

Louis lança un regard noir à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de glisser sa main dans celle d'Harry, souriant stupidement en constatant qu'elle était assez grande pour recouvrir complètement la sienne. Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et se baissa pour ramasser le bouquet de fleurs ainsi que son élastique rose fluo, ce qui fit dégringoler les pétales de ses cheveux.

« Bon on va vous laisser maintenant, je dois retrouver Sophia au cinéma dans une demi-heure. Soyez sages ! » dit Liam en agitant ses sourcils de manière équivoque.

Zayn éclata de rire et tapa Louis dans le dos avant de suivre son ami et Niall, posant sa main dans le creux des reins de ce dernier.

« Tu veux que je te dépose beau blond ? Mon engin meurt d'envie que tu le chevauches... » dit-il d'un ton suave

« Euh... Merci mais ma copine vient me chercher donc je – »

« Niall ! » cria une voix féminine.

L'irlandais souffla de soulagement et courut vers la jeune femme blonde qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Dieu merci, j'arrive Habby ! »

Harry cligna des yeux devant la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux, et força Louis à arrêter de cacher son visage contre son torse.

« Tu te rends compte que maintenant on va devoir les supporter tous ensemble, tout le temps ? »

« Ça c'est si tu me gardes, » rigola le châtain.

« Oh Louis... J'ai bien l'attention de te garder, » dit Harry en laissant son regard s'attarder sur ses lèvres. « Et puis tu me dois toujours un photoshoot. »

« Compte là-dessus bouclette ! »

« Hey ! »

Fin.

* * *

Voilà donc comment se termine mon premier OS Larry :) Le nom vient d'une chanson de Simon & Garfunkel que j'aime énormément, et qui m'a accompagnée durant la rédaction des premières scènes. Il n'est pas exclu que cet OS ait une suite, cela dépendra de vous et de ce que vous en aurez pensé ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour écrire cet OS et ça serait sympa d'avoir quelques retours :)


End file.
